Just Want You To Know
by Riptide217
Summary: This is a songfic : Just Want You To Know by the Backstreet Boys. Please give it a chance.


**This is my very first songfic I am also making a story ok. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE SONG **

**OK? Ok, good now on with the songfic.**

_Looking at your picture from when we first met you gave me a smile that I could never forget_

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

I was looking at Max's picture from when we first met in 5th Grade; she gave me a smile that was so beautiful I could just never forget it. Later on that night I went over to her house. I said something about her teeth which made her mad and there was nothing I could do to shield my face from her fist.

_Wrapped around your finger, always on mind. The days would blend cause we stayed up all night._

She said sorry afterward and ever since we have been best friends and every day she was on my mind I just couldn't stop thinking about her. We would stay up all night talking about random things like what would a penguin and a kangaroo look like fused together.

_You and I were everything, everything to me._

Max and I were everything, our friendship was just so important to me

_I just want you to know, that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I make it through, and then there's nights that never end_

I always have been over protective of Max, but as we grew older and went to High school, I learned that I had to let her go and that she could date anyone she wanted so you could say I was like a Dad/Brother.

During the day I would be okay with it then during the night I would always wonder 'What if one of the ass hats at school tried to make a move on her' and my head would always keep coming up with questions making my nights seem endless.

_I wish that I could believe, that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say, I would do it all again_

_Just want you to know_

I would always believe that she would come back to me saying that she needed my '_over protectiveness' _but she never did. But still I have to say, I would do it all again. I just wanted her to know.

_All the doors are closing, I'm trying to move ahead and deep inside I wish it's me instead._

Now I was falling in love with her, and I was trying to find the perfect time to tell her, but if I just kept thinking on _how _to tell her, soon all doors of opportunity would close. So that night I decided to confront her.

_My dreams are empty, from the day the day you slipped away!_

So I got to her house and walked up to the front door. I was just calming myself down and then I knocked on her door. Ella opened the door 'Hey, Fang' 'Hey Ella, is um… is Max home?' 'Yea want me to go get her?' She asked 'Yes please' I replied. 'Okay, MAX FANG'S HERE!' Ella yelled. 'Thanks' 'No prob'

Max came down walking towards me "Hey, Fang I really need to talk to you" she said "Me too, come outside" I told her and she did. "Okay you first, Max" "I'm dating Dylan" Those three words just broke my heart. "Okay, does he make you happy?" she nodded "So what did you want to say?" she asked

"Nothing it's not… um it's not important anymore" I said trying to hide the pain and sadness.

"Are you sure?" she said concerned. I nodded "I should get home, see you at school" with that I walked to my car and drove off. That night I went to bed knowing my dreams are going to empty from the day I let Max, slip away.

_I just want you to know, that I've been fighting to let you go_

Now I really needed to let Max go, she's with that ass hat, dick bag, called Dylan. I still loved her and seeing them together just makes my life depressing.

_Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end._

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me._

There are days I make it through without getting depressed seeing them, but there are night I just think what life would be like if I told her sooner, making my nights, never ending.

I really wish that I could believe that she'll dump that piece of shit and come to me.

_But still I have to say, I would do it all again_

But still I have to say, I would redo all of our memories again, if I had that chance.

_Just want you to know that, since I lost you, I lost myself._

Ever since I lost Max to_ it_, I just disconnected myself from the world; I got quieter than usual (if that's possible), I just made walls so that I couldn't feel sadness and pain anymore.

_No, I can't fake it, there's no one else!_

Everyone I knew knows that I can't fake it; there really is no one else on this damn planet for me except Max.

_I just want you to know, that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end!_

_Just want you to know._

Anyway, I just want you to know, Max that even though you`re with Dylan, I still love you No matter what. You`ll always be my one and only true love.

**OK well that is my very FIRST songfic so tell me what you think if you like it that`s great. I`m making a multi-chapter story soon. So if you like this then HOPEFULLY you`ll like my multi-chapter it`s called Torn between two, ok so once I have the first chapter of that up hopefully you can have the time to check it out. Till next time dear waddling friends.**


End file.
